Conociendo a la 3º generación y la verdad detrás de ello
by elena.bustamante.35977
Summary: los hijos de nuestros protagonistas van al pasado para impedir una tragedia y que la historia sea alterada revelando que las cosas no son como todos pensaban que le pasa a harry al descubrir que lo el creía esa verdad son puras mentiras. cuando descueran que los malos no son tan malos y los buenos no tan bueno y especial quienes son esos niños que aparecieron de la nada.


**los hijos de nuestros protagonistas van al pasado para impedir una tragedia y que la historia sea alterada revelando que las cosas no son como todos pensaban que le pasa a harry al descubrir que lo el creía esa verdad son puras mentiras. cuando descueran que los malos no son tan malos y los buenos no tan bueno y especial quienes son esos niños que aparecieron de la nada.**

* * *

*Todos estaban desayunando en el gran comedor de hogwarts cuando de pronto una explosión y una luz apareció en frente de las cuatro mesas de hogwarts de donde se apreciaba un grupo de personas encapuchados y de pronto uno se para en frene del grupo y comienza a hablar *. -Hola gente del pasado como están yo…. -James preséntate primero para luego contar la historia después.-A eso iba a hacer Lily cuando me interrumpiste.-Mentiroso {dijeron varias voces al unisonó del grupo de encapuchados} -Bien y si son tan perfectos ustedes por qué no se presentan primero.-Ya james deja de jugar y preséntate. -Bueno pero quieres son ustedes {dijo una vos desde la mesa de Ravenclaw}. -Y por qué no se quitan las capuchas {dijo otra vos desde la mesa de Hufflepuff}. – SIIILEEENSIIIIIIOOOOOO TODOS PARA QUE NUESTROS INVITADOS SE PRESENTEN Y NOS ESPLIQUEN QUIENES SON {dijo Dumbledore desde la mesa principal}. -Gracias pero una pregunta quién es usted señor {dijo un encapuchado}. -Bueno yo soy el directos de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore mi muchacho -Eso es imposible el director de Hogwarts es pa…el director Severus {dijo un encapuchado del grupo}. -bueno de echo Aragón en señor Dumbledore es el antecesor del director Severus{dijo otro encapuchado}. -eso yo no lo sabía Alice {dijo Aragón}. – Bueno y que tal si empezamos con presentarnos {dijo el que parecía el mayor del grupo} -bien Antares por qué no te presentas tu primero {dijo james} -bien pero antes señor director podría llamas a Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, a todos los Weasley que faltan , Tom Riddle y James Potter por favor {media hora después todos execto Tom y James estaban} -Bien veo que falta gente pero no importa mi nombre es Antares Riddle Malfoy soy el hijo mayor de Harry James Riddle Potter… -espera Riddle eso es mentira Harry es hijo de James y Lily {dijo sirius}.* entonces Antares se baja la capucha y deja ver a un joven igualito a Harry execto el pelo el cual es rubio* …y Draco Lucius Malfoy Lupin… -Remus no se caso con Malfoy mi prima Narcisa Black si se caso con él. … soy orgullosamente un Slytherin tengo 17 años no juego al quidditchs soy premio anual y prefecto.*paso otro encapuchado y se descubre dejando ver una réplica de Remus más joven*-Mi nombre es Teoddoro Malfoy Lupin pero decidme teddy soy el segundo hijo de Lucius Albban Malfoy y Remus Jonás Lupin soy un Gryffindor a mi padre y a mi hermano casi les dio un infarto cuando se enteraron de que fui sorteado a Gryffindor tengo 17 igual que Antares yo si juego quidditchs no fui premio anual pero si soy prefecto vas Alex. *paso al frente del grupo otro encapuchado el cual es una copia exacta de sirius* -Mi nombre es Alexander Regulas Black Snape decirme Alex que mi nombre completo solo lo usan para cuando estoy en problema soy el primer hijo de Sirius Orión Black y Severus Ángel Snape estoy es la casa de Gryffindor y tengo 16 años soy bromista juego quidditchs no soy nada de esas cosas como premio anual ni prefecto. *y pasa otro encapuchado* -Soy James Sirius Riddle Malfoy soy un Gryffindor tengo 16 años no juego quidditchs soy prefecto. *Y pasa otro encapuchado* -Mi nombre es Rose mis madres son Hermione Granger y Pansy Parkinson soy Hufflepuff tengo 16 años soy prefecta y premio anual. *Y pasa otro encapuchado * - Soy Alice Weasley Zabini soy hijo de Ronald Weasley y Blaise Zabini tengo 16 y soy Slytherin. *y pasa otro encapuchado* -Mi nombre es aluminita Longbottom Lovegoon soy hija de Neville Longbottom y luna Lovegoon soy Ravenclaw tengo 16 años soy prefecta. *y pasa otro encapuchado* -soy Aldebarán Riddle Malfoy Gryffindor tengo 15 años. * Y pasa otro encapuchado* - mi nombre es Diana Black Snape soy la primera y única hija de mis padres y soy conocida por ser la salvación de sirius Black al haber quedado en Slytherin tengo 15 años. *y pasa otro encapuchado* -un momento cuántos hijos tengo. {Dijo sirius} –tres. {Dijo james} -Y yo y Potter {dijo Draco} -bueno hasta ahora tienen 11 hijos pero podemos seguir. {Dijo Antares} -Mi nombre es Bellatriz Riddle Malfoy tengo 14 y soy Slytherin.-Mi nombre es Claudia Malfoy Lupin soy la ultima hija de mis padres tengo 14 y soy Slytherin. -Mi nombre es Scorpius Riddle Malfoy tengo 14 y soy Slytherin. -Mi nombre es Elizabeth Riddle Malfoy tengo 12 soy Slytherin. -Mi nombre es Narcisa Riddle Malfoy tengo 11 soy Gryffindor.-Mi nombre es Aragón Black Snape tengo 12 y soy Gryffindor.-bueno mi nombre es Albus Riddle Malfoy y… -di tu nombre completo al. {Dijo Antares} - no seas tonto si lo digo a papa le dará un infarto.-Bien ya lo dijo yo entonces. {Dijo james} -no yo lo diré. Mi nombre completo es Albus Severus Riddle Malfoy tengo 13 años y soy un Slytherin.-sabes porque te puse Severus.-Si dijiste que es el hombre más valiente que has conocido.-Bueno creo que sería conveniente que comenzaran la historia.-Bueno lo que pasa es que algo que ocurrió en el pasado no bolera a pasar por culpa de alguien llamado colagusano que viajo de nuestra época a la suya y por eso volvimos al pasado para hacer que ese evento si pase gracias a la intervención de una bruja y como está cerca el torneo de los tres magos es lo mejor pero primero papa tenemos algo que hablar contigo en privado pero primero bueno sobre lo que dijo tío sirius es mentira el abuelo james se caso con el abuelo Tom o como ustedes lo conocen actualmente Lord Voldemort ,Lily Evans , Narcisa Black ,nunca se casaron con los abuelos Lucius y James .y Bellatriz lastenger ,Peter Pettigrew, entre otros magos hicieron este teatro de los Slytherin son los malos y los Gryffindor los buenos pero eso es una farsa por eso queremos que usted directos mande a Sirius y Remus al norte de vienea en la casa marcada con el numero 14 en el pueblo mágico y capturen a dos personas a estas persona antes de que pregunten son Lily Evans y James Potter de Riddle que los aturdan y los traigan, tío Lucius puedes ir por Narcisa Black y por ultimo tío Severus podrías traer a el abuelo Tom pero antes espera un segundo{saca un espejo y empieza a hablarle a alguien } tío ya puedes venir.*del espejo se empieza a formar una nube de humo de ella aparece un joven* -hola gente mi nombre es tomas james Riddle Potter y tengo 18 años por cierto nosotros venimos de 19 años en el futuro ya que estos mocosos no lo mencionaron bien Severus antes de ir a con mi padre y que le cuentes todo lo que sucedió en el gran comedor toma llévate esta pasión es la que hará que mi padre recuerdo todo los recuerdos sellados por la maldición y llévate esta otra y tómatela después de los crucios que si duda te lanzara cuando estés contándole lo sucedido aquí. -porque estas tan seguro que el abuelo de lanzara crucios al señor Severus he tío Tom.-bueno Lily en este tiempo mi padre es un psicópata sádico con un trastorno de grandeza. {Dijo Tom} *todos en el gran comedor estaban en silencio por lo dicho por aquel joven del futuro al llamar así al mago oscuro más poderoso y temido de todos los tiempos cuando de repente dos gemelos de la mesa de Gryffindor estallaron en carcajadas*-bien tío si yo fuera tu concebiría esa pasión contra los crucios para mí ya que sin duda el abuelo te lanzara un par de ellos cuando se entere de cómo lo acabas de llamaste. {Dijo james}-no te preocupes james tu sabes que al igual que mi hermano soy inmune a los imperdonables. {Dijo tom}*todo el gran comedor contuvo el aliento por lo dicho por aquel joven*-a los imperdonables quizás seas inmune pero tú sabes que el abuelo no solo usa esa maldiciones. {Dijo Antares} -como sea después me preocupare por el viejo. {Dijo tom}-bien querido tío creo que te acabas de ganar con eso unas lindas vacaciones en las mazmorras del abuelo tom. {Dijo Albus} -lo dices como si fuera la primera vez que nos encierra en alguna mazmorra. {Dijo tom}-QQQQUUUUUEEEEEEEEE. {Dijeron o más bien gritaron al unísono Draco y Harry}*todo el gran comedor estaba en shok por aquella resiente conversaron entre esos jóvenes*-bueno solo hay un problema en la que pide joven Potter y es que el señor oscuro murió hace muchos años. {Dijo Severus}-quiere decir que todavía no ha resucitado eso si es malo entonces papa, señor Severus y usted profesor alastor puedes venir un momento hermanos traigan lo necesario vamos a la sala de menesteres y ustedes dos síganos. {Dijo james}*sala de los menesteres estaba un muy enojado Severus un curioso Harry observando lo que sus hijos hacían y un fastidiado y nervioso alastor *-coloca el caldero hi y tu vierte eso y luego eso bien papa puedes venir un momento… *Harry se acerca a su hijo*…toma… *le extiende una daga plateada*…solo necesitamos tres gotas de tu sangre papa no te preocupes sola se cerrara *Harry se hace el corte y deja caer las gotas y la herida se cierra en eso la mescla del caldero empieza a hacer ebullición y se forma una bola de barro que va adquiriendo una forma humana *- Severus fuiste tú quien me trajo a la vida. - mi señor yo no fui. - entonces quien fue Severus.

\- esos fuimos nosotros abu…señor. -cuál es tu nombre muchacho. -yo soy Antares Riddle Malfoy y ellos son mis hermanos señor. -Riddle porque tienes ese apellido que eres mío responde muchacho. -Yo soy su primer nieto señor. Y te apellidas Malfoy que relación tienes con Lucius. -Él es mi otro abuelo señor. -Así que mi descendencia se unió aun sangre pura quienes son tus padres muchacho. -Mis padres son Harry James Riddle Potter y Draco Lucius Malfoy Lupin señor. Espera Riddle Potter que broma es esa que me case con el idiota niño de la luz eso es una broma de mal.- No son bromas mi señor pero Harry Potter no es su conyugué sino su hijo suyo y de james Potter. -Yo creo que debes contar la historia desde el principio Antares antes de que al abuelo le dé por usar el crucios con tigo hermano.-quienes son ustedes y porque está un autor aquí respondan. -Bueno yo ya dije quién soy pero ellos son mis hermanos Jamás Sirius, Abus Severus, Bellatriz, Elizabeth, Narcisa, Aldebarán, Scorpius, Luminia, Susana, Lily luna, ese que prese alastor es en realidad Barty Jr a Severus y a Harry ya los conoces mi señor. -Barty Jr porque está aquí. -Bueno eso también lo voy a explicar yo pero empecemos desde el principio si.

* * *

nota de la autora:soy nueva y esta es la primera historia que escribo quisiera saber sus opiniones saber que les parece si en bueno, normal, mala, o Malasia. depende de sus comentarios si la deje el un solo capitulo o suba los otros

-Conversación /\Parsel … Interucción () Pensamiento

**Narración [] Sueños {} Especificación


End file.
